An oppotunity not to be missed
by Englemyer
Summary: WHAT HAPPENED IN ALL THOSE HOURS THAT URGO HAD SG1 ON HIS HOME PLANET? WHAT DID HE TAKE FROM SAM AND JACK? SERIOUS SAM AND JACK FLUFF!
1. Prolouge

TITLE: AN OPPOTUNIY NOT TO BE MISSED!

CHAPTER: PROLOUGE

AUTHOR: ENGLEMYER

PAIRINGS: SAM AND JACK OF COURSE

SPOILERS: ANYTHING UP TO THE DEATH OF JACOB SO THREADS AND BEFORE.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT FOR THE GIRL AND IF I DID, THE EPISODE SMALL VICTORIES WOULD HAVE BEEN BASED AS SAM AND JACKS HONEYMOON….I WISH.

A/N: UM…My friend and I came up with this story like last year and we were writing it together until our stories were going in separate directions so I've come up with this and hopefully soon you will get to read hers.

SUMMERY: WHAT HAPPENED IN ALL THOSE HOURS THAT URGO HAD SG1 ON HIS HOME PLANET? WHAT DID HE TAKE FROM SAM AND JACK?

So we begin…..

The warning sirens were sounding as Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter walked into the Cheyenne Mountain Complex early one summer's morning, though you wouldn't know it because it was 0430 hours. She often walked in wondering about the new dangers that were out there to take over earth. As she was walking down the hallway, 8 armed airmen pushed past her to get to the gate room as and unscheduled off world activation. She had managed to get herself to the gate room observation deck, and found out what was going on.

She saw her two other team mates of SG1 standing before her watching the gate as everybody else was. Daniel was standing was standing next to Teal'c. They were all very absorbed in what was going on. General Hammond was visiting the SGC from the Pentagon at home world security.

Teal'c, Daniel and General Hammond were trying to figure out what was happening since they had just received SG1 IDC. The catch was not only were they not off world but they had just received it from a planet where Ba'al had left the whole planet dead. Who ever was there would either be a gou'ald or in need of much assistance.

"Open the ir…" Before Sam had finished the iris had opened.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all raced down to the gate room. Before them was standing a young girl with long light brown hair and dark brown eyes. The girl had been beaten badly or looked like she had been in days of torture. The girl looked around the room. Her eyes where focused on Sam as she turned to face them all.

"Mom," the girl spoke before she plummeted to the floor due to all of her injuries.

MEDIC" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs.

Dr Brightman came rushing around the corner towards the girl who was now in the arms of Teal'c trying to get her to the infirmary. When Dr Brightman came running in she had numerous amounts of medical staff behind her with a stretcher to put any injured _person_ on.

"Teal'c put the girl on the stretcher and we'll take it from here." Brightman stated checking the girl's vitals.

It was not looking good. They rushed her to the infirmary. Sam started running behind the girl and the medics around her.

A/N: I KNOW ITS SHORT, BUT IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRCIATED IF YOU COULD REVIEW, GIVE FEED BACK AND IDEAS, JUST TO LET ME KNOW I AM NOT WRITING FOR NO REASON BUT MY OWN AMUSMENT. THANKS!


	2. Chapter 1

TITLE: AN OPPOTUNIY NOT TO BE MISSED!

CHAPTER: Chapter 1

AUTHOR: ENGLEMYER

PAIRINGS: SAM AND JACK OF COURSE

SPOILERS: ANYTHING UP TO THE DEATH OF JACOB SO THREADS AND BEFORE.

DISCLAIMER: see first chapter.

A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN IN JANUARY, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I HAVE CHANGED IT LIKE A HUNDRED TIMES!

CHAPTER 1

When they all arrived at the infirmary, Sam managed to persuade the doctor's to let her into the room. Sam had lost all train of thought from the events that had just occurred. She was a "mother" for cryin out loud. She was staring at the girl before her. There was something about her that she just couldn't put her finger on. All of a sudden the monitor went flat line and Sam was pushed out of the room and into the corridor.

Daniel was sitting next to Teal'c and General Hammond.

"How is she?" Daniel saw that Sam was distressed.

"I don't know…she was fine a minute ago…and then she just went flat line." Sam put her head in her hands and ran her hands through her hair. She took a seat next to Daniel.

"Sam, don't worry, if she is your daughter she'll pull through and fight hard." Daniel said.

"Colonel Carter, could the child be yours?" Teal'c asked.

"I've never had any children." She replied.

"What if she was though, it you look at her she is a splitting image of me except for her hair, eyes and the odd few dimples you could see in the strain in her face." She said thinking out loud.

Then it struck her, 'I've seen that look of pain in someone else's face before.' As Sam was thinking, he mouthed 'Jack' to Teal'c.

"Well Sam when she is feeling better we will be able to find out the full story. She might even tell us who her father is." Daniel suggested.

"Yeah maybe" Sam said quietly.

"On that note, I'll leave you to it colonel I have a briefing to get to. If you need anything you know where I am." General Hammond said as he left for the briefing room.

"I will accompany you General Hammond as I am needed with you in the negotiations." Teal'c stated.

"Ok, thanks sir and Teal'c, I'll let you know if anything changes." Daniel and Sam waited in the infirmary observation room.

General Hammond and Teal'c walked up to the briefing room, where they greeted Major Paul Davis and Bray'tec. The negotiations with the Jaffa and earth were not going according to plan. Because most of the Jaffa were now free from slavery, they were not so eager to keep the Tau'ri informed about Goa'uld activities, especially Ba'al's.

Sam and Daniel remained in the observation room waiting for a result on the situation. The two of them had been waiting for over 4 hours. Daniel kept going back and forth to the commissary getting coffee for himself and Sam.

Just as Daniel was getting up for the next round of coffee, Dr Brightman came through to the observation room.

"Doctor is she ok?" Sam appeared more anxious than worried.

"Colonel Carter she is stable for the time being. She has lost lot of blood; but she needs a lot of rest." Sam looked relieved.

"Is she up for visitors?" Sam asked.

"I think it would be a better idea if we just let her sleep." The Dr replied.

"I will only be a minute." Sam pleaded.

"Ok, but you have five minutes ok?" The doctor said.

"Ok."

General O'Neill entered the briefing room at 0900 hours. Nobody was expecting him, because it was his day off and wasn't meant to be there until the next day.

"Morning George…Sir" Jack walked in with a sly grin on is face.

"Jack what are you doing here?" George asked.

"Well, the fish just weren't biting, so I came back to the base, and Daniel may have called me, some kind of an emergency." He said cheerfully.

"Ok Jack sit down, and I will fill you in on what's been happening." George said.

"Ok general you can do the honors on telling me what's going on."

0"Well Jack we had a problem this morning, and the Jaffa aren't happy with the treaty." Hammond stated.

"Bray'tec it's good to see you. When did you get here?" Jack asked enthusiastically.

"O'Neill it is good to see you also. I arrived late last night." Bray'tec replied and sat down at the table.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Yeah buddy." Jack replied.

"We experienced and unscheduled off world activation around 0430 this morning." Teal'c said with no emotion playing across his face.

"And" Jack asked.

"We received SG1 IDC; also the gate was activated by a planet where Ba'al had recently smothered all beings." Davis stated.

"Get to the point." Jack said getting slightly worried not seeing Daniel or Carter yet.

"The iris opened by itself, and a young girl walked out on to the ramp. She stated that Colonel Carter was her mother, before collapsing to the floor." Teal'c said.

"Oh, right. Where's Carter now?" Jack asked acting on impulse. He still worried about her even though he wasn't aloud to think or feel about her in that way.

"I believe that Colonel Carter is in the infirmary in the company of Daniel Jackson." Teal'c assured him.

"Right, well I'll be in the infirmary if anybody needs me." Jack said leaving the briefing room trying to keep composure in a so-called-normal-life at the SGC without looking shocked.

When Jack arrived in the infirmary, he saw Sam sitting next to her supposed daughter brushing her hair from her face.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How is she doing?" Jack whispered.

"Asleep." She replied.

"Ah. So this kid is your daughter." He said sincerely.

"Well this is the one and only…I think." She said jokingly.

"Well, we all have skeletons." He grinned.

"Yes, but one normally knows about these skeletons." She said with a smile.

"I see your point." He said teasing her.

The girl must have heard the two familiar voices because Sam saw her eyes started to flutter open.

"She's awake," Sam commented. Jack turned to the girl.

"Yes she is." He was interrupted with the weak whisper of the girl.

"Mum, is that dad?"

A/N: WELL I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT, COSE I DO. I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE REVIEWS TO HELP ME ALONG.


	3. Chapter 2

TITLE: AN OPPOTUNIY NOT TO BE MISSED

CHAPTER: Chapter 2

AUTHOR: ENGLEMYER

PAIRINGS: SAM AND JACK OF COURSE

SPOILERS: ANYTHING UP TO THE DEATH OF JACOB SO THREADS AND BEFORE. MAYBE I MIGHT ADD A BIT OF SEASEON 9.

DISCLAIMER: see first chapter.

A/N: THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I KNOW A BIT OF A CLIFF HANGER BEFORE BUT I THINK I AM POSTING PRETTIY QUICK!

CHAPTER 2

"_Mum is that dad?" _Sam looked at the girl curiously, and then she and Jack looked at each other blankly. Once again Sam looked back at the girl. The girl opened her eyes fully and they nearly popped out of her head.

"Dad is that you? I thought you were…never mind you're here now." Jack was stunned. Not only did Sam have a kid, he did to, the same one.

Jack turned to the nurse behind them. "Can you call Dr Brightman and tell her the girls awake."

"Yes sir!" the nurse replied. Jack turned back to the girl.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" The girl was short breathed and was having trouble speaking.

"Dad, I've been better…are you both ok?" Sam and Jack shot looks at each other not sure as to why the girl was asking the question.

"Yes, why wouldn't we." Sam questioned.

The girl was now having a lot of trouble breathing. She started taking deep breaths before Brightman rushed in.

"Colonel, when did she wake up?" Sam looked at her watch and then replied.

"She woke up about five minutes ago when she heard that the General and I talking."

"Ok, let me check what's going on and you can come back in a minute." The girls head shot up.

"Mum dad, don't leave me here." The girl requested. Dr Brightman like Jack previously before, had a surprised look on her face. Although they didn't look as surprised as she did.

"Is there something you two aren't telling me?" Dr Brightman gazed suspiciously at the two after reading the report of the previous Za'tarc testing incident. Plus the automatic connection she saw between them since her first day on the base.

"We just found out as well." Jack informed her.

Dr Brightman turned to the girl. "Ok, what's your name, how old are you, a where were you born?" She asked in a controlling tone.

"Mum why is she asking me these questions? And why was she addressing you as colonel and dad as General?" the girl asked confusedly.

"Doctor, take it easy, she has been quite sick." Jack said in all seriousness.

The girl started breathing really heavy again and started crying. "I don't remember anything." The girl screamed as she started moving aggressively around her bed.

"Where's my mum? Where's my dad?" She yelled with more force. Just as she finished screaming, she fell in to a seizure. Sam and Jack were forcefully pushed from the isolation room into the hallway.

"She had better tell us what's going on soon, or she will be stuck here for a while and not where she is supposed to be." Dr Brightman said as Sam and Jack were aloud into to the isolation room. They resumed there seats from before sitting next to the now sleeping girl.

"We'll get the answers later." Sam said looking back down to her daughter and once again stroked the girl's hair from her face.

Jack and Sam sat there quietly looking down on the girl.

"She must have had something pretty bad done to her if she can't remember anything." Sam looked at her hands trying to once again find sense in the situation.

"Carter maybe they did to her what Hathor did to us and told her everybody was dead or she could have had a drug similar to the one we had when we were Jonah and Thera in the underground mines. My only question is why she only remembers us and nothing else. And why does she think I am a Colonel and you are a major?" Jack asked.

Sam just gave him a weak smile. "You know your dumb General act never fooled me." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone." He responded.

"Anyway, to your question, I don't know. Anything is possible. The only option present at the time is waiting until she gets healthier so we can clarify some things. Also, before we do anything further, do you think we should get a DNA test to confirm it all?" Sam said quietly.

"Yeah we probably should with the DNA thing. But I can't stand her being like this, not being able to remember." Jack said.

"Do you have any idea's sir?" Sam asked, whilst Jack looked at her confused.

"No. Why?" He replied.

"Well, if she doesn't remember we could always call the Tok'ra and have access to the memory recall device." Sam suggested with strain in her voice.

"I don't think that is a good idea, it could cause her serious damage." Carter looked at Jack straight in the eyes and could see the emotions of fear appear.

"Sir we do have limited choices here." She said looking straight down at her daughter.

"Actually we could wait until she wakes up and she would tell us what she knows, cose she would believe we were her…" Jack was interrupted.

"That where what? Her parents."

"Well yes."

"Sir we would be lying to her."

By this stage everybody in the isolation room were staring at the couple arguing over the well being of this teenage girl who was there apparent daughter. They moved into Brightman's office.

"Alright, let's say we do this Carter, what would happen to her when she finds out what really happened?"

"Sir I don't know." Carter stated.

"Why don't we leave it for a few days and come back to it, and if she hasn't made any improvements we could take it into consideration." Jack suggested.

"Sir, I would not have suggested it if I didn't think it was necessary." She said sympathetically.

"I know Carter. I saw what happened to you and I saw how that tore you up and drained you emotionally and physically. I wouldn't want anybody to go through that unless there was absolutely no other way to solve the problem." Jack reached out and squeezed Sam's hand as he saw the memories of Jolinar flooding back to her.

"Sir it's just that I know what its like to have a certain feeling, but not remember where I felt that feeling, and I hate the fact that someone else would feel like that."

"C'mere," He said to her. She walked over to him and fell into his grasp. They held each other in a comfortable silence for a while.


	4. Chapter 3

TITLE: AN OPPOTUNIY NOT TO BE MISSED

CHAPTER: Chapter 3

AUTHOR: ENGLEMYER

PAIRINGS: SAM AND JACK OF COURSE

SPOILERS: ANYTHING UP TO THE DEATH OF JACOB SO THREADS AND BEFORE. MAYBE I MIGHT ADD A BIT OF SEASEON 9.

DISCLAIMER: see first chapter.

A/N: THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER, AND I AM TRYING TO POST EVERY 2 DAYS, SO I'LL SEE HOW WE GO. I WROTE THI CHAPTER ON TUESDAY AND I HAVE WRITTEN LIKE TEN CHAPTERS BUT AM TRYING TO CONNECT THEM AT THE MOMENT. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

CHAPTER 3

The two pulled apart and stepped away from each other.

"You ok?" Jack asked

"I will be." Sam said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well we better get back and see how our kids doing." He said gesturing towards the door with a grin on his face that he knew would make her smile.

"Ok," she said plainly, deliberately not adding a 'sir' which he noticed, and nodded with a smile.

The two entered the infirmary again. Everybody stopped what they were doing at stared at the two.

"Get back to work." Jack said harshly. This attention was not good for Carter, especially because of recent events of her brake up with Pete and her father's death. All this attention was also not good surrounding Sam and Jack's relationship. (Fishing expedition included.)

FLASH BACK!

"Time to go," Jack said loading his stuff from the house to his truck.

"So it's settled, Carter you're in my truck and Teal'c and Daniel in the rental to the airport to catch there flight home." Jack stated.

"Yes Sir." Sam teased piling into his truck.

Daniel and Teal'c stood there watching the two get into Jack's truck. He tapped the bonnet as Jack wound down his window with Sam settling beside him.

"Jack you planned this, now that you've got her alone you're not going to make a move are you?" Daniel said sarcastically.

"Indeed O'Neill will." Teal'c replied with the raise of his eyebrow and a slight smirk appeared on his face.

"I heard that, and I will hurt the both of you!" She said with the urge to jump out and band Teal'c and Daniel's heads together.

"Goodbye boys." Jack said as he drove off with a wave of his hand out the window.

After five ours of small chatter and playful flirting, Sam had to ask. "You're not going to pull anything are you Jack?" She said with a quirk in her eyebrow. They were now on a first name basis after there night together before Teal'c and Daniel reached the cabin.

"Of course I will." He said as they pulled over at a motel and took her hand and watched her engagement ring flicker in the light of the moon. He then kissed her passionately as there fingers mingled with each others in the front seat of his truck.

"Just making sure," she said with a smirk and kissed his lips tenderly.

END FLASH BACK!

The two resumed there seats in the infirmary next to the young girl. She rustled out of her sleep again. Her eyes flicked opened as Sam and Jack had finally found each others hands reconciling beside there sides out of sight. He mouthed 'I love you' and Sam returned a smile. As the girl spoke Sam hands jumped back into her own lap.

"Dad I watched you die and that image just won't leave my head and seeing you again makes me feel like everything is going to be ok again. You said to me, 'Ally, run as fast as you can.' " She said with a quiet whisper.

Jack looked at his daughter and feared she had gone through the same trauma that he had gone through when he had lost Charlie. He didn't know if he could handle it if he lost another child again. But still he had the chance to be a father again. To be a parent to a child that was his and Sam's. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

He looked at his daughter with a loving smile. She looked about 15 or 16. About the age that Charlie would have been if he were alive today.

"Dad, you always said that we would be a family no matter what happened." Ally took both of there hands and held them tight.

Sam looked over to Jack and could see the pain in his face of loosing someone close could be so terrifying and life changing.

Ally sat up and pulled her mother hand. Sam reached over and held the girl tight. Ally still had hold of Jack's right hand and pulled him in the same direction. Ally wanted her parents to hug her the way they used to before everything went oblique.

He knew he couldn't cross the line with Sam with this many people in the room. Fine they hug every now and then on the base, but this was different. He loved her and she knew it and they were engaged to be married illegally.

"Dad come here and give me and mum a hug like you always do."

He thought if she asked it can't be that bad. So he joined the party. He lent down and he felt Ally in one arm and Sam in the other. The two most important women in his life right at that moment.

It felt right, if only they could stay like that forever. He positioned his head on Sam's neck as he held the two women. He bushed his lips lightly across her neck. He did this so unnoticeable so that no one could make any accusations.

A/N: Well that's chapter 3 done. It was a bit of a shipper, and there will be more coming!

P.S: What did you think? Let me know. Thank you to everybody who has reviewed it has been a pleasure getting your reviews it has helped a lot!


	5. Chapter 4

TITLE: AN OPPOTUNIY NOT TO BE MISSED

CHAPTER: Chapter 4

AUTHOR: ENGLEMYER

PAIRINGS: SAM AND JACK OF COURSE

SPOILERS: ANYTHING UP TO THE DEATH OF JACOB SO THREADS AND BEFORE. MAYBE I MIGHT ADD A BIT OF SEASEON 9.

DISCLAIMER: see first chapter.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. All my exams are finished now so I will have holidays in a couple of weeks. I will try and make this one long so hopefully it will clarify a few things for you all. Thanks to all the reviews. Thanks to Scfi fan Gillian, Equinox, Ilovesg and all the other people who reviewed. You have made working on this fun!

CHAPTER 4!

Sam was in the arms of her daughter and her CO/fiancé. It felt right. Once again she didn't want to move away from the arms of Jack. He made her feel safe and warm, something she realized that Pete could never had made her feel like that.

As they were all getting comfortable to where the situation had leaded them, the door flung open with Daniel staring at what was going on.

"Guys, the test are positive…wow,"

Jack and Sam scrambled to there feet. Sam didn't want to give an explanation to Daniel and she just didn't know how to react to the circumstance.

"I'll be right back; I just have a lot of work to catch up on. Ally I'll see ya later." Sam walked towards the door not looking back.

"Jack?"

"Not now Daniel, Ally, I'll be back in an hour, ok?" he headed towards the door.

"Ok dad, I'll just wait here with Daniel." She sighed as Daniel sat next to her on the bed.

"It'll be alright, you'll be able to remember soon enough." He said.

"I hope so, I don't understand why they are not being them, and do you get what I'm saying?" She asked contently.

"I think I do." He supposed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Carter wait up!" Jack started running after her. He caught up to her at the elevator.

"Carter wait!" He said running out of breath.

"What?"

"What are you doing running off like that?"

"Well, obviously Daniel is now going to start asking questions, and I don't think I'm up to that."

"General O'Neill and Colonel Carter to the briefing room," was echoed around the base as they both stepped inside the elevator.

"We weren't doing anything wrong." Jack muttered.

"I know, I just believe with the existing circumstances it's would be a necessity to be a bit more careful."

"Ok." He retorted.

"That's it?"

"What were you expecting, an argument?"

"No. Just I considered you would have been a bit more…I don't know, different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just thought that the commanding officer act would continue, but it doesn't. You treat me like and equal. I've never had that I guess."

"Well, I never want you to think otherwise. I would never treat you like anything smaller than me. You are one in a trillion you know," Jack smiled.

"Just to be sure, there are no microphones on those cameras?" He asked with a grin.

"Why'd you want to know Jack O'Neill?"

"I'll take that as a no." He responded as he leaned against the wall.

"I Love you, you know. I think I always will." He teased.

"You think?"

"Oh, I know."

Just then the elevator came to an end and the doors opened. The two exited the lift and headed to the briefing room.

The two entered wondering what the big deal was. Before them was standing General Hammond and Major Davis.

"Take a seat," General Hammond told them.

"Yes sir." They replied with relative ease.

"So what's up?" Jack questioned after a long silence, growing weary of the situation.

"Well, I was just wondering how you and Colonel are handling everything and what we have learned in the matter." The general asked taking a seat opposite the two and next to Davis.

"Right, well we have learned that she is our daughter DNA test came back positive and that she has amnesia for the time being, but she vaguely remembers me dying. She seems to be traumatized by it. And her name is Ally." Jack said bluntly.

General Hammond nodded. "Do you have any idea where she is from?" Major Davis asked.

"Not yet, but we're working on it. She is very badly beaten up and is suffering extreme exhaustion. Each time we have a break-through; she gets really drained and falls asleep. General this possibly will take a while before we actually expose anything." Carter said trying to sound hopeful.

Jack was twiddling his thumbs thinking about telling the General that they were engaged. A smirk appeared on his face as he was thinking what the general's face would look like.

"Jack, are you ok?" George asked

"What…yes sir?" Jack jumped out of his thought process.

Hammond shook his head wondering what the hell Jack was thinking about. Sam just looked at him and looked away having a pretty fair idea of what was going through his mind.

"Well, keep us informed on any new information you find out." Hammond asked.

"Yes sir!" They replied concurrently.

"Colonel dismissed." Carter stood up and left the room heading for her office and leaving Jack in the briefing room with Hammond and Davis.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Jack inquired.

"General, General." Davis got up and left the room to go to the control room.

"Dismissed" Hammond waved off the airmen.

"What's going on George?" He asked now getting very worried.

"Jack, how is Colonel Carter actually doing?" He questioned.

Jack cleared his throat. "Um…no offence sir but why don't you ask her?"

"Jack, don't play games."

"I'm sorry sir?"

"Colonel Carter won't tell anybody but you whether she is ok or not and you know that."

"Ok…well I guess she's fine. She hasn't said or done anything otherwise."

"Good."

"I have a question."

"Yes Jack." George said with a grin on his face.

"Why is it that I'm in charge base and I am still reporting to you?" Jack said sarcastically as he was walking out the door of the briefing and George let out a slight chuckle.

A/N: Well that's it for chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it; I will hopefully post another chapter soon. Please keep **_review_**ing it is greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5

TITLE: AN OPPOTUNIY NOT TO BE MISSED

CHAPTER: Chapter 5

AUTHOR: ENGLEMYER

PAIRINGS: SAM AND JACK OF COURSE

SPOILERS: ANYTHING UP TO THE DEATH OF JACOB SO THREADS AND BEFORE. MAYBE I MIGHT ADD A BIT OF SEASEON 9.

DISCLAIMER: see first chapter.

A/N: not very long but next one will be, Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 5!

Sam had made her way down to her office. There was a note on the door.

_Sam, _

_Ally and I are having lunch at 1300 and were wondering if you would like to join us in the infirmary? _

_Daniel._

Sam looked at her watch and took the note and decided she would go to the infirmary, she wasn't going to pass the chance up and she was feeling a little famished.

When she reached the infirmary Dr Brightman was checking Ally's vitals making everything was as normal as it could be.

"Doc, how's the patient?" Sam asked with a warm smile looking at her sleeping daughter.

"Colonel she is improving more and more. It is like she has a gene that helps her repair any damage that is caused a lot quicker then anybody else normally would." Brightman informed as she wrote down her discoveries.

"Like a symbiote?" Daniel asked intrigued as Sam took a seat next to Ally on her bed.

"Not quite, but she does have a protein marker that I guess she inherited from you. Maybe that has something to do with it, but it doesn't affect you. I just don't know, although I sure would like to find out." Brightman stated as she exited the room.

Daniel then asked the nurses for some time alone with Sam so he excused them out of the room.

"What's going on Daniel?" Sam looked suspiciously at him.

"Well I have an interesting question for you."

"Daniel?" Sam was now looking nervous and Daniel could see that.

"Ok…well you and Jack will have to do a lot of explaining to do when well everybody knows about this."

"Daniel I think everybody knows anyway."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean Daniel?"

"Well, there have been rumors circulating around the base for ages about you two, and now this." He said nervously wondering if she was going to fight or argue with him.

"Well, weirder things have happened." She shrugged.

"No I don't think so."

"Well we'll try our best to sort out everything and hope for the best I guess and hope that it doesn't get to the point that we can't trust each other with secrets."

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked getting quite curious in what she was talking about.

"Nothing important, just we have to keep this between ourselves for the time being. Ok?"

"It's probably for the best anyway. Hey, if she sticks around a little longer, we could introduce her to Cassie." Daniel suggested.

"Yeah I think she might like to talk to someone her own age."

"We'll get Cass in here on Saturday if Ally's still around."

"Don't worry, she will be." Sam replied as Daniel headed towards the door.

"I'll go get some food from the commissary, be back in 10." Daniel stated.

"Ok."

Sam took her daughter's hand and sat there quietly watching her sleeping state. She watched as her eyes stirred and the way her dimples in her face lit up as she dreamed. It reminded her of Jack, and brought a smile to her face. On that note, she drifted into a light slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack arrived in the infirmary after detouring to Carter's lab and making a slight stop in the commissary. When he walked in he found Ally asleep and Sam holding her hand and looked as if she had just dozed off. She had not slept since Ally had arrived which had been 3 days now. Jack pulled up a chair next to her.

Jack sat there and watched her sleep for a good 3 minutes before Sam's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning sunshine," Jack said with a grin.

"Hey."

"Good sleep?"

"Not really, but at least it was sleep." Sam said as she wiped her eyes.

"Tonight, you're going home or you can stay on the base if you want to I am just suggesting you get some sleep."

"Is that an order?" She teased.

"No I told you I wouldn't do that."

"I was kidding, plus you can order me around anytime I'm on the base anyway." She said.

"I know, but it just wouldn't be fair."

Sam reached over and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Ah…camera," he pointed,

"its pointing the other way." He leaned in and gave her a tender kiss. Carter pulled back as she heard the camera move.

"And now its back." She started to laugh.

"I should really start to get some work done while she's asleep."

"Isn't Daniel coming with food?"

"Yeah, however I'm not actually that hungry at the moment, and I think he has gotten side tracked anyways since he said he would be here about an hour ago, so I'm sure he won't mind."

"Well, you go do whatever it is you do and I'll watch her. Anyway she kind of looks like you when she's asleep." He supposed.

Carter started walking out the room, "I thought she actually looked like you sir." She giggled.

Jack turned and watched his daughter sleep. So calm, so peaceful, not a care in the world. He thought to himself that's how all kids should be. Jack was still coming to terms that he was a father again after loosing Charlie all those years ago. All of a sudden he saw Ally's eye lids flutter and she awoke. Ally was distraught and unaware of her surroundings. Then her eyes met her fathers and found a sense of calmness again.

A/N: Kind of short, but I enjoyed it. Did you? Please review I am grateful for everybody's feed back. Next chapter will be up on Monday hopefully.


	7. Chapter 6

TITLE: AN OPPOTUNIY NOT TO BE MISSED

CHAPTER: Chapter 6

AUTHOR: ENGLEMYER

PAIRINGS: SAM AND JACK OF COURSE

SPOILERS: ANYTHING UP TO THE DEATH OF JACOB SO THREADS AND BEFORE. MAYBE I MIGHT ADD A BIT OF SEASEON 9.

DISCLAIMER: see first chapter.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update I am finding it difficult to transfer my work from my Laptop to the big PC as I have no USB, or copying "mechanisms" on my laptop. This is my last week of school so I will try to update every second day for the next to week's starting on Monday the 27th! Hope you enjoy this as I kinda thought it was a bit of a sad one.

CHAPTER 6!

Ally felt it was time to explain as things started coming back to her as she slept.

"It was my 16th birthday…and they came." She paused and took a deep breath.

"It happened; they destroyed everything and captured me aboard the Gou'ald mother ship." A tear started rolling down her left cheek.

It was ripping Jack apart. What Ally and Jack hadn't noticed was that Sam was standing in the door way listening to them talk about what she had experienced throughout the last couple of weeks. Sam had finished off her work and made her way back to her "family."

"Ally you don't have to go on if it hurts to much." Jack said noticing she was struggling with her words. Though like her parents, she continued despite her feelings.

"They locked me up in a prison cell. I had nowhere to go, they just left me there. Every now and then the Jaffa and sometime the Gou'ald would come in wanting something from me. I figured they wanted you dad, or even mum. But, I wasn't sure."

Jack wiped away Ally's tear off of her cheek as she was continuing to talk.

"So day after day they would torture me in my cell. Mostly they would use zats to disorientate me for when I woke up. I didn't know what they were looking for, and I still don't."

There was no holding back now Ally was crying without hesitation as the shock and pain played across her face.

"You and mum had obviously had planned a rescue mission, because when they saw mum and you coming they stopped. I saw them shoot a staff blast at you. It hit you directly at your heart. As soon as it struck you, you hit the deck heavily. Mum didn't give up, she kept running towards me. I was running towards mum so we could help you dad."

She took a deep breath as she hiccupped in between tears.

"I reached you before mum did. You told me to get out of there and towards the gate. Mum finally reached us and held you close as she plummeted to the floor next to you. She was crying, and I didn't understand why she was crying. She stood up and hugged me and told me to get out of there as fast as I could. She fended the Gou'ald off as long as she could. She was then zattered and fell next to you."

Jack tensed up at the thought of loosing Sam like that. He held his daughters hand.

"I just kept running, I didn't look back I just ran as fast as I could. It felt like I was running for days. When I got to the gate, I remembered the address mum had given me to use in case of an emergency. So I dialed it. I was given a code device that I had seen you and mum use regularly. I remembered the code, as I was told never to forget it. Then all I remember is seeing mum is this gate room."

Jack held Ally assuring her it that everything would be fine now. Sam had quietly sunk to the floor only a few feet away from "her" family. Her emotions were over powering her and she had tears streaming down her face.

Jack was still in shock as the room fell silent. Jack felt unbearable not being able to stop the hurting pain in Ally.

A/N: I know kind of short, but the next one will be up really, really soon. So tell me watch you think, and I will try to get back to every body who reviews, as I love getting them!


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: AN OPPOTUNIY NOT TO BE MISSED

CHAPTER: Chapter 7

AUTHOR: ENGLEMYER

PAIRINGS: SAM AND JACK OF COURSE

SPOILERS: ANYTHING UP TO THE DEATH OF JACOB SO THREADS AND BEFORE. MAYBE I MIGHT ADD A BIT OF SEASEON 9.

DISCLAIMER: see first chapter.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They have been fantastic. Hopefully this chapter will start to move on to where Urgo comes in to the picture. Thanks 

CHAPTER 7!

The rooms silence was broken as the alarm went of for an unauthorized off world activation. Jack apologized to Ally and turned to the door. Jack's face went a shade of white as he turned to find Sam in a ball on the floor in the middle of the doorway. He ran rapidly towards her.

Ally attempted to get up and help, but fell back down on the bed. Jack forgot about the Air force for a minute and thought about his fiancé and nothing but. He finally got to her as she was still in a ball crying on the floor. He had not scene her like this since her dad had died a few months back.

Jack sat down next to her, despite his knees telling him not to, and held her with compassion and love. He could not do anything to stop her from crying except for hold her close.

Sam felt that how could such a young girl…her girl go through so much. Jack held her tighter and more lovingly the more she cried.

"It's gonna be ok…I will always be there for you and Ally, no matter what." He murmured in her ear.

She felt a sense of calmness being in his arms. It felt right. Her crying eased as they left for the gate room. They said there good byes to Ally and left. While Sam and Jack were walking, Sam was wondering how on earth they were going to explain this one.

They entered the observation deck of the Gate room.

"Walter, what do we have?" Jack asked as he stood behind him.

"Well sir, you'll have to ask General Hammond." He said wearily.

"Ok…I'll go see him then. Where is he?"

"You're office sir, waiting for yourself and Colonel Carter sir." Walter replied.

Carter and Jack exchanged looks of worry.

"Ok, thanks Walter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two walked up the stairs to Jack's office where General Hammond was waiting for them. They stood outside his door.

"Are you alright because, I can take care of this if you want some time." He said quietly.

"We're in this for the long hall, so I'm ready as I'll ever be to walk in there." She said as she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" The world's two best officers walked in.

"Where have you two been? We got a very important message through the gate!"

General said sounding a little annoyed as to why they had not shown up.

"Sorry sir, we had a brake through with Ally. She started telling us about how she ended up here." Carter said nervously.

"So what did you find out Colonel?" George asked.

"We established that we did exist to her, she saw General O'Neill die and I apparently told her to get out of where she was as we were being attacked by Jaffa. Ally was tortured for many days, until the General O'Neill and I intended a salvage mission. It is still undetermined as to how she actually knew us and Daniel and Teal'c. But she got our GDO's from the other us. How they got them were still undecided." Sam concluded as Jack nodded in agreement.

"Is that all you found out?" George asked.

"So far…and in reality to that we are Ally's parents as the DNA analysis returned positive and she has elucidated that we are. The only thing that I assume might assist us out is that she only knows her parents to be Colonel and Major." Sam responded.

"Well done Colonel, keep reporting back as soon as you get every detail so I can inform the president." George said.

"Never the less general, what was the message about?" Jack asked hoping to get off the subject.

"Here, read if for yourself Jack." Jack took the note and unfolded it and read it aloud.

"_Meet me at 0500 P4X 482."_

Sam looked confused and turned to Jack. "Sir we previously destroyed a Gou'ald mother ship on 482. From what we know, there is nothing left except scattered remains of buildings and weapons." Carter said directing her question to Jack.

"Well, Carter if that's the case, we should send a MALP through at 0100 and briefing will start at 0000. So in the mean time SG1 can have some rest and I'll watch over Ally, I want you to get some sleep, along with Daniel." Jack stated.

"Yes sir, and thank you. General, General." And with that Carter left and headed for Daniel's office to tell him the news.

"Jack?" Hammond asked.

"George?" Jack replied.

"There is something going on between you two I don't know what it is yet, but I will find out." The general said with a mock voice.

"Yeah-sure-you-betcha." Jack replied leaving the room with a giant grin on his face.

END OF CHAPTER!

A/N: Pleeeeeassssseeeeeee reeeeeeeview!


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: AN OPPOTUNIY NOT TO BE MISSED

CHAPTER: Chapter 8

AUTHOR: ENGLEMYER

PAIRINGS: SAM AND JACK OF COURSE

SPOILERS: ANYTHING UP TO THE DEATH OF JACOB SO THREADS AND BEFORE. MAYBE I MIGHT ADD A BIT OF SEASEON 9.

DISCLAIMER: see first chapter.

CHAPTER 8!

After Jack had left his office talking to Hammond, he left for his personal quarters so he could get some sleep before the MALP goes through the gate.

He put his head down on the pillow. He couldn't sleep. He could never sleep without Sam by his side, and after the conversation he had just had with Hammond he had to keep his and Sam relationship really quiet now.

Jack got up and headed for the infirmary. When he got there, he poked his head through the door. He saw Sam next to Ally once again holding her hand and watching her sleep. It brought a smile to Jack's face to see them both sitting there so peacefully.

Jack poked his head back out and headed for the commissary. He got some coffee for himself and Sam. He walked back to the infirmary and saw that Sam had fallen into a restless sleep in that short time. Jack woke her up. He placed his hand on her cheek and brushed it lightly.

Sam was felt a hand on her cheek and started to smile as her eyes opened to find Jack sitting next to her with a cup of coffee.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Jack said handing her a coffee.

"Thank you…and no"

"So how is she?"

"Still a little shaken up over your last conversation with her, but I think she's getting there."

"My next question is how are you? Don't tell me your fine cos you would be lying"

"You know me to well."

"It's my job as your…you know."

Sam looked directly into his eyes.

"Really, I am fine. I just want to take her home with us and just be us again. Fishing was great and I want to go back to that. I just want this all to be over so I can get some sleep because I can't when I'm not with you."

"Me too. That's why I came here, I couldn't sleep." Jack retorted.

The two sat there in silence drinking there coffee and watching _there _daughter sleep.

"Jack, what are we going to do?" Carter asked settling by Jack's side as he put his arm around her.

"What do you mean?" He queried.

"Will we get to take her home, or will she have to go back to where she came from?" Sam said starting to fall asleep.

"I don't know. If we could just find out where she's from and how she is our daughter, we would have more of a chance of finding out."

"Ok." Sam drifted off to sleep in Jack's arms. Shortly after so did he.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2330 hours:

Jacks alarm on his watch went off. He was still fast asleep with Sam curled up in his arms. His head sprung awake when the sudden alarm rang.

"Sam…wake up." He kissed her on the forehead after learning her tactics of the rotation of the cameras.

"What time is it?" She asked as her eyes fluttered open.

"2330, we have to get to the briefing. We'll pick up Daniel along the way." Jack replied.

Just as they were sitting together rapped up in each others arms one of the nurses walked to check Ally's vitals.

"Sorry to interrupt, mam, sir." The nurse stuttered.

"It's fine, we were just leaving anyways." Jack replied retorting in a standing position. The nurse was fiddling around with the tubes and machines that were hooked to Ally.

"So, how's our girl? Is she ok?" Sam asked brushing her own hair with her hand.

"She seems to be doing fine Colonel, she is healing really fast. At the rate she's going she should be in normal health in no time." The nurse stated.

"That's good news." Sam finished.

"Mum, dad are you there?" Ally asked in a sleepy voice.

"Where here." Sam cupped her hand on the girl's cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you guy's going now or what?" Ally asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yup, sorry kiddo where gotta go to a briefing and I'll be back in a little while, but-cha mum has to go on a mission." Jack added as he held the girl's hand.

"You try and get some sleep because it's 2335 and you need your rest." Sam said and once again kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok, bye mum, be safe, dad you look after her." Ally commented.

"Yes mam!" Jack mocked and kissed her on the head and left for Daniel's office with Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2340 hours:

The two reached Daniel's lab. Jack knocked on the door.

"What's up?" Jack asked as he started to muck around with one of Daniel's artifacts.

"Umm…Jack could you put that down. How's Ally?" Daniel said grabbing the artifact that Jack had in his hands and moved it to the other side of his desk.

"She's fine, the nurse said before we left she will be back to normal in a few days." Sam stated.

"That's good."

"Sure. Shall we," Jack said ushering them towards the door.

"Are we stopping by Teal'c's?" Jack asked.

"Nope, I said that I would meet him there." Daniel replied.

"Ok." The three walked to the briefing room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2355 hours:

The three of them took there seats. Daniel was next to Teal'c and Sam and Jack opposite them with General Hammond on one end and Major Davis at the other.

"So shall we with this briefing. So what do we have to go on people?" Jack asked.

"Well, from what we have found out sir, there is no telling what the environment is going to be like." Carter stated and Teal'c and Daniel nodded.

"From what we have gathered, there is nothing left so it should be a pretty straight forward mission." Jack finished.

"General do you have anything to add?" Jack asked as he was about to dismiss them all.

"No, just be careful and just to mention we don't want any casualties on the mission." George said.

"Dismissed," Jack said.

A/N: Please review I love them all, good or bad I don't mind.

Englemyer


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: AN OPPOTUNIY NOT TO BE MISSED

CHAPTER: Chapter 9

AUTHOR: ENGLEMYER

PAIRINGS: SAM AND JACK OF COURSE

SPOILERS: ANYTHING UP TO THE DEATH OF JACOB SO THREADS AND BEFORE. MAYBE I MIGHT ADD A BIT OF SEASEON 9.

DISCLAIMER: see first chapter.

A/N: Sorry, I was meant to post this on Thursday but I had gymnastics all day and it was my Birthday yesterday and I got season 6! So I got the chance to type it today!

CHAPTER 9!

All of SG1 geared up and were waiting in the gate room for the gate to dial. When they sent the MALP through, there wasn't much of anything in the near vicinity of the stargate on the planet.

"SG1, you have a go." Jack said as the whoosh of the wormhole in the stargate glistened.

"Please be careful and come back in one peace, we will all be waiting." Jack added.

"Yes sir." Carter replied sarcastically, and smirked as SG1 stepped through the puddle.

As soon as she entered the gate she ended up where she started back in the gate. There were armed airmen standing before SG1 in the gate room. General O'Neill standing along side General Hammond on the observation deck and had worried looks on there faces.

"Weren't we just here?" Daniel asked confused.

"I believe we were Daniel-Jackson." Teal'c confirmed as Sam nodded her head supporting the other two members of her team.

Jack and Hammond came sprinting down the stars and into the gate room as soon as they saw SG1.

"Where were yous? You are 14 hours over due." Jack said dramatically.

"Well sir I don't exactly know. We have seemed to have walked into the gate and finished where we had started." The other SG1 members nodded there heads in agreement.

"Alright, SG1 report to the infirmary and we'll debrief in 2 hours." Jack said.

"Yes sir," Sam said as the exited the gate room.

"What the hell do you think they were doing George?" Jack asked Hammond next to him.

"Jack, if I remember correctly, we had the same problems years ago, when you and your team came through the stargate with that Urgo fellow in your minds." George added.

"Oh-for-crying-out-loud, I swear if he is in there heads I will…"

"Jack he might be the answer where looking for." George stated.

"In the mean time you find out what's going on and keep me informed, I am going back to the pentagon to give my review of the base and your command."

"All good I hope," Jack said with a smile.

"Yes Jack; just get this situation sorted out."

"Yes sir!" Jack said as Hammond left the gate room and headed for the surface.

As SG1 were walking to the infirmary, the discussion of Urgo sprung into there minds.

"Daniel, do you honestly think that Urgo could be back?" Sam questioned.

"Well, what else would explain our absence? We were over due 14 hours."

"Indeed Daniel-Jackson. I do hope it is not Urgo as he was quite annoying with our last experience when we were accompanied by him." Teal'c said bluntly.

"Well I am a bit worried as to why Urgo would have anything to do with Ally in the first place." Sam said as the entered the infirmary.

"Mum, your back!" Ally yelled as she got up out of her bed and towards her _mother._

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Sam asked hugging the teenager.

"Much, did you have fun on your mission?" Ally asked quizzically.

"I actually don't remember any of it really. I have a question for you actually." Sam released her daughter and sat next to her as they both sat on Ally's bed.

"Shoot,"

"Well, did you ever know a man called Urgo?"

"No, but dad used to speak of him often why?"

"Oh it's probably nothing. When I'm done here, I will go to the commissary and get you some lunch if you want." Sam asked.

"Yep sure, Blue Jelly please." Ally replied. It made Sam's face light up to hear she had things in common with her daughter.

"What," Ally asked and Sam just smiled.

"Nothing, I'll be back in an hour after I see Brightman, behave, and I'll seeya soon." Sam planted a kiss on Ally's forehead and walked to the common room of the infirmary.

A/N: Like it? I really like reviews so please review.

Nat.


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: AN OPPOTUNIY NOT TO BE MISSED

CHAPTER: Chapter 10

AUTHOR: ENGLEMYER

PAIRINGS: SAM AND JACK OF COURSE

SPOILERS: ANYTHING UP TO THE DEATH OF JACOB SO THREADS AND BEFORE. MAYBE I MIGHT ADD A BIT OF SEASEON 9.

DISCLAIMER: see first chapter.

A/N: Well sorry it took so long, my motherboard crashed when we were trying to install broad band. I have been typing this on my pc trying to wait for "mister internet". Thanks for all the reviews and I promise next chapter will be big time URGO! He will be really trying to annoy O'Neill and might even give away a few secrets. So this chapter is just pretty much family time, so I hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER 10!

Sam was trying to make her way out of the infirmary into the commissary. She wanted to go see Ally, and Jack for that matter. Just as she was leaving she ran into Daniel.

"Sam, you ok?" Daniel asked as Sam was rushing.

"Yeah, just in a hurry to get back to Ally is all."

"Oh. By any chance do you have a minute to spare?" Daniel asked cautiously.

"Ok, we can walk and talk can't we?"

"Sure."

"So, what's up?"

Daniel twitched nervously before he attempted to ask the question.

"What?" Sam asked self consciously.

"Um…I think it would be better if we discussed this in your office or something?"

"Daniel," Sam stopped and looked at him.

"Just, before you bite my head off, hear me out." Daniel led her into her office, just as they so happened past. He shut the door and took a seat next to the bench. He noticed Jack's yoyo and smirked.

"Daniel?" Sam asked confused.

"Sam…I was just wondering what was going to happen to Ally, I mean she just can't stay on the base forever. She needs to go home, to school and try to be normal." Sam glanced at him but retrieved her eyes back to the picture on her desk of a team photo taken years ago.

"To be honest Daniel, at this stage it would be great to have them…I mean her at home. But the General and I haven't really discussed it yet, so she'll have to stay here for the time been." Sam said trying to avoid the subject of her and Jack, she blushed a little at her slip up. She thought of them at his house altogether. She smiled of the idea of them living all together and really happy.

"Earth to Sam, is everything ok?" Daniel asked watching her emotions play across her face.

"What…yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." Sam steadied her look back to Daniel and wiped the smile from her face back to seriousness.

"Or were you thinking about Ja.."

"Daniel." Sam said very sternly.

"Alright, fine I will say nothing further, just think about it." Daniel suggested.

"Yes Daniel."

Sam was now finally on her way to the commissary. After her little talk with Daniel she felt it necessary to giggle to herself. She kept thinking that Daniel knows about _them_ but won't say anything, and it was killing her inside not telling him. She could remember the look on Daniel's face every time her and Jack appeared to be flirting. So she had no choice, she broke out into a full blown chuckle as she was turning the corner entering the commissary.

She heard a familiar voice behind her and stopped.

"Hey Carter, wait up!" He reached her with four cups of jelly, struggling to handle them all. She stopped and turned still giggling at Daniel's talk as well as Jack now.

"What are you giggling at?" Jack asked at her and smirked at her.

"Nothing…Daniel…you." She continued to giggle.

"Ok, conversation for later then?"

"Definitely."

"Right. Well don't just stand there, are you going to help me or not?" He said as he fumbled the jelly.

"Yes sir, but why the jelly. I was thinking the same thing that's why I'm here." Sam responded as she grabbed the 2 blue ones.

Jack frowned. "Are you serious? It's jelly Carter. We both like jelly, so I am guess Ally would probably like jelly as well. Plus, I wanted to see which colour she likes, besides everybody knows that red jelly is so much better than blue." Jack said sarcastically with over exaggeration in his tone as he mocked Sam.

"Sir you're imagining things, she will like blue. If you'd like to bet on this you are welcome to." Sam said playfully.

"Is that a challenge Colonel?" Jack raised his eyebrow in Teal'c fashion.

"If you would like it to be General." She replied.

"5 bucks?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Fine, 20."

"It's a bet."

'_He is so going to have to pay up'_ Sam thought and started to giggle.

Jack heard her giggle and turned to see her smiling brightly. Jack was up for the challenge and it was written all over his face which made Sam giggle even more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two entered into where Ally had been moved. She was now in her own quarters because the situation is that the president will decided what he wants to do to happen to her and see how much information they could get out of her. This will probably lead up to Ally living with Sam or Jack any way.

Sam was still giggling when Jack and she entered. As they were walking in Ally saw the Jelly, got up and headed straight for it.

"Dad, mum, you guys are my hero's!" Ally reached past Jack and grabbed the blue one. After she had taken it off Sam, she went straight back to her bed and sat down slowly eating the jelly.

Sam was now laughing so hard she had to sit down.

"Anti up Jack." She added between laughs.

Jack reached for his pocket, then stopped and turned to her with a sly grin on his face.

"We didn't shake on it." Sam turned to Jack and stopped laughing.

"Our hands were full, you owe me twenty bucks buddy." She stated playfully.

"No I don't." He tried. Ally was turning her head back and forth between her mum and dad and started to laugh with them.

"Dad, if I were I would hand it over. And mum sometimes I wonder about you, you sound so much like dad." Ally giggled.

"Thanks, I think, anyway its fine Al, I'll get Teal'c he'll settle this." Sam smiled with a wink at Jack.

Jack once again reached into his pocket and retrieved $20 and forked it out to Sam.

"Happy?" He said trying to act upset.

"Thank you. Oh by the way if you hadn't handed it over you would have been sleeping in your own bed." She whispered giggling when he took a seat beside her.

"Mum, you know what dad says about giggling." Ally laughed.

"Yeah she does, but she still does it anyway." Jack joked. Sam playfully hit him on the arm.

"What were you guys betting over anyway?"

"Um nothing important." Jack answered quickly and sneakily.

"Well if mum was laughing so much that she couldn't stop laughing it must of either been about me, or Daniel because that is the only 2 things you bet on anyway." Ally finished.

"You're just like your mother you know, you may look a lot like me but you are just as intelligent as your mum." Jack answered looking back and forth between the two women.

"Well?" Ally said impatiently.

"Well, Jack made a bet to see which jelly you liked the best!" Sam started to giggle again and Ally did to.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked self-consciously.

"Dad you have been made an arse out of the whole thing." Ally said laughing as Sam was shaking with laughter again.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked curiously looking directly at Sam.

"I'm sorry Jack, I already knew, when I saw you I was already on the way to the commissary to get the Blue jelly that Ally had already ordered. I couldn't help myself, really I'm sorry." She giggled until she saw a grin grow on Jack's face, and she knew she had to escape she knew exactly what he was going to do to her. Tickle her.

She got up and moved out of her chair and away from him.

"Jack, no." She said trying to stop laughing.

"What Sam are you a little scared of what I might do to you?" Jack asked her with the raise of his eyebrow as he cornered her.

"Maybe…ahhh Jack stop it" She laughed as she started tickling her.

"Where's my 20 bucks Carter, hand it over! Or will I have to find it for myself?" He said when his eyebrows were making suggestions while he was laughing with her.

"Here, I give up…take it." She took it from her pocket and handed it to him. There faces were face to face. Jack lent in to kiss Sam but she pulled away as she saw the camera in one corner and Daniel at the doorway.

"Daniel, 'Sam pulled away towards Ally's bed,' what's up?" Sam asked.

"Umm, not much, but you obviously have a lot going on..." Daniel suggested as his finger point back and forth at Sam and Jack.

"Daniel." Jack said.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

Sam took a seat next to Ally on her bed as she was waiting for a confrontation between Daniel and Jack.

"Here we go." Sam muttered.

A/N: So I really liked writing that chapter and I hope you liked reading it too!

Nat.


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: AN OPPOTUNIY NOT TO BE MISSED

CHAPTER: Chapter 11

AUTHOR: ENGLEMYER

PAIRINGS: SAM AND JACK OF COURSE

SPOILERS: ANYTHING UP TO THE DEATH OF JACOB SO THREADS AND BEFORE. MAYBE I MIGHT ADD A BIT OF SEASEON 9.

DISCLAIMER: see first chapter.

A/N: I am sooo sorry it has taken so long to update. We have so much trouble with our internet, I am about to throw the computer out the window. First it was the mother board then it was the broad band now it's the networking! AHHHHHHHH! I have also finished the story Jack if anybody was reading that. Anyway, I promised some Urgo so here we go; I really hope you enjoyed it. I thank everybody who reviewed the last chapter.

CHAPTER 11!

The next few days were just Sam and Jack getting to know Ally better. After they told her about the situation of them not knowing of her existence, things were a little bit shaky, but they eventually worked it out. Ally was the only other person to know about her parent's engagement. And she was kind of proud of them for breaking the rules.

Jack and Sam had finally to move into together so Ally could stay with them. All this was still a secret to anybody in the SGC including Daniel and Teal'c.

Sam entered the SGC with Ally and Jack by her side. They walked in all grinning. They entered the elevator with an airman staring at them.

"Airman," Jack said.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, Miss O'Neill." The airman replied. Ally stood there a good minute staring at the airman's behind. Sam saw and gave her a wiry look as if saying, 'you've been caught red handed.'

"What?" Ally responded innocently. Sam just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Luckily Jack hadn't noticed.

After getting out of the elevator, Sam and Ally went to the commissary to greet Daniel and Teal'c whilst Jack went to his office to catch up on some paper work.

"Sir?"

"Walter. What now?"

"Um general, would you come with me to check the security cameras?" Walter hesitated.

"Walter I really don't think that's my department. Ask Siler to fix it." Jack said taking a seat.

"Sir please, you will defiantly want to see this." Walter pushed.

"Ok, but when the president asks for that report, I will blame you for not handing it in, in time." Jack said leaving his office and heading towards the security room.

"Fine sir." Walter sighed.

They entered the security room where Siler was sitting having a good chuckle at the video footage.

"Siler." Jack said.

"General." Siler stood and allowed Jack to sit.

"Sooo?" Jack questioned.

"So, just watch sir." Jack sat there and watched SG1 yelling out into thin air They were all surrounded by numerous pies, jelly's and salads. His daughter on the other hand was laughing at them hysterically sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Crap." Jack muttered to himself.

"Should we page doctor Brightman sir?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, I will meet them down there and I will send them up."

"Yes sir." Siler and Walter walked out into the corridor. Jack leant back on his chair and rubbed his face. He stood up and made his way to the commissary.

"Sir, you will never believe…"

"Urgo." Jack finished her sentence.

"Urgo?" Ally repeated.

"Well yes. He is an image…or one could say a probe, planted in our minds. He can be very persuasive." Daniel added.

"Oh, I have heard of him before." Ally sated whilst every body else stared at her.

"Oh, well I don't remember where from…hey wait a minute yes that's right. Dad you were always telling him to butt out when you and mum were getting _friendly_." Ally gave a cheeky smile which caused Carter to blush and Teal'c's and Daniel's eyebrows to rise.

"Right, well I want all of you to take a visit to the infirmary to find out where this so called probe has been planted." SG1 left there seats along with Ally and Jack and made there way to the infirmary.

When they reached the infirmary, SG1 spread themselves around the room. Jack and Sam were sitting on the far bed, whilst Teal'c and Daniel separated to different beds. Ally spun on one of the office chairs completely bored. They were waiting for the test result on the "Urgo" probe.

"Would you stop that?" Daniel said extremely aggravated.

"Who me?" Ally asked.

"No, Urgo. He wants to play hide and seek."

"Ah well, its just good that I don't see him." Jack placed his hands behind his head and smiled at Daniel which infuriated him more.

"Hello Colonel O'Neill!" Urgo stood in front of Jack.

"What the hell, how come I can see him? And that's General now!" Jack rubbed his face and held his head in his hands.

"O'Neill this is an unlikely occurrence." Teal'c stated.

"Thanks T."

"O'Neill look at me, I can jump side to side, up and down! Watch, watch, watch. Heee heeee, this is fun. You should try it!" Urgo said moving erratically around the infirmary.

Dr Brightman walked through the infirmary doors with the test results in her hands.

"So doctor, what can you tell us?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Well Colonel, your blood screens showed that you have been infected with some sort of advanced nanite technology. None of you are in any specific danger. It would be a good idea if you would all stay on the base knowing that Urgo is extremely influential." Dr Brightman told them all.

Daniel turned to Teal'c and they gave each other amusing looks.

"So you're telling us that it is spread by the exchange of bodily fluids because it is in our blood?" Daniel asked.

Ally let out a slight giggle, but quickly covered her mouth as she had already worked out where this was leading. Jack glared in her direction as did Sam.

"That's right Dr Jackson." Brightman replied.

"Um doctor, Jack can see Urgo. What does that mean?" Daniel asked sarcastically. Ally stopped swiveling on the chair, Sam went a shade of pink and Jack just glared at Daniel.

"Daniel."

"Jack." Daniel returned with an infuriating smile.

"Doctor Jackson has a good point general. I will have to run some test on why you have received the nanite's." Brightman rushed out of the room to the lab to get her tools to obtain some of Jack's blood for testing.

"Just great Daniel, needles."

A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed that because I thought that was incredibly funny to write lol. Anyway, tell me what you think!"


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: AN OPPOTUNIY NOT TO BE MISSED

CHAPTER: Chapter 12

AUTHOR: ENGLEMYER

PAIRINGS: SAM AND JACK OF COURSE

SPOILERS: ANYTHING UP TO THE DEATH OF JACOB SO THREADS AND BEFORE. MAYBE I MIGHT ADD A BIT OF SEASEON 9.

DISCLAIMER: see first chapter.

CHAPTER 12!

The doctor came through the infirmary door with Jack's test results. Teal'c, Daniel and Ally went to Daniel's lab to distract Urgo from Jack as he was about to strangle anybody who went near him.

Jack and Sam were sitting on the farthest bed from the door, so they were out of eyes way. Sam was also requested to stay as the doctor found an abnormality in her blood that was different from her normal.

"I'm really sorry." Sam apologized with a slight giggle.

"You are not." Jack said not really upset.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm not." She giggled.

"Colonel, General." Doctor Brightman addressed them.

"So what's up doc?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Sir, you seem to be carrying the same nanite's as the rest of SG1. Do you have any idea of how this could have occurred?" Brightman asked curiously.

"Well, I think…"

Carter interrupts. "Doctor, the general stole my cup of coffee yesterday. Would the count as passing on the nanite's?" Carter looked hopeful.

"Yes, why didn't I think of that before, it can be passed on by saliva." There was a rush of relief soared across the both Sam and Jack's faces.

"You're dismissed General."

"Yes mam. Good luck Carter. Tell me all about it. " Jack said sarcastically out the door.

"Thank you sir and I will." She replied. Doctor Brightman and Sam made there way to Doctor Brightman's office.

"Colonel have a seat." The doctor guided her to the chair.

"Ok."

"Colonel we seem to have found and abnormality in your blood screen." Carter started to get nervous and started fiddling with her fingers.

"What's wrong with me?" Sam asked worried.

"Well, we seem to have found that you are anemic." Sam suddenly looked relieved.

"Oh, thank god. I thought you were going to say I have a brain tuma or that I was pregnant or something."

"Um, colonel that wasn't all." The doctor shifted awkwardly in her chair.

"Oh." Sam sounded once again tense.

"You got the second part right. You're pregnant. And you're anemic which is not good for the baby." The doctor stated. Sam turned really colourless.

"Oh, ok." Sam responded but then fainted in her chair.

The doctor sprinted off of her chair and straight to Sam checking her pulse. It was weak. She bolted over to the emergency phone. "Medical team in Brightman's office ASAP!"

Brightman made her way back over to Sam and checked her pulse again. The medical team entered her office and put Carter on a stretcher. They carried her out the door and on to the closest bed in the infirmary. They hooked her up to and IV and worked on her from there. She finally gained consciousness.

"Hey. What happened?" She asked Brightman.

"You fainted. You should be fine."

"Oh. Can you get General O'Neill in here please?"

"Yes I will see to it myself."

"Thanks." And with that Sam was sound asleep.

Jack sat by the side of her bed staring, watching her sleep. She was so pale. He hadn't seen her that un-life like since Jolinar. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Jack?" She smiled up at him.

"Hey. You gave me a bit of a scare there."

"Sorry." She blinked her eyes adjusting to the infirmary lights.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bit queasy."

"Ah."

"So I see Urgo disappeared again."

"No, Daniel and Teal'c are _playing _hide and seek with him. And Ally is in the MALP room helping Siler fix something. Urgo says that he hope's you get better by the way."

"Ok tell them thanks."

Silence.

"Well are you really going to tell me what's wrong?" Jack held her hand.

"Jack," She whispered. "I love you and you love me no matter what right?"

"Sam what is it?" He kissed her palm, as the curtains were pulled around.

"I'm pregnant Jack." She stared at him and he stared at her. He didn't know what to say.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked worried. Jack leant in and gave her a tender kiss.

"Yes." He simply said.

"So where doing this."

"Yes, we are." He kissed her again.

"OOOOOOOOH Colonel Carter you're having a baby!" Urgo shouted at the top of his lungs. Luckily Daniel and Teal'c were no where in sight or anybody else for that matter.

"Urgo, you can't tell anybody." Jack stated putting he's finger over his mouth hinting quiet.

"But, this is wonderful news!" Urgo said joyfully.

"Yes it is, and I would like to keep it a surprise. Ok?" Sam asked sensitively.

"Sure, sure, when you have her I want to be around." Urgo said clapping his hands together.

"Her?" Jack coughed.

"Yes, yes. The one Colonel Carter met about two years ago…what was her name."

"Grace." Sam whispered.

"Yes that's it, Grace. She was a little older there but thems the breaks."

"Grace?" Jack asked looking at Sam.

"GENERAL O'NEILL TO THE BRIEFING ROOM. GENERAL O'NEILL!" The loud speaker sounded.

"We'll talk later. Urgo not a word." Jack kissed Sam tenderly on the lips and left the room.

"Oh. This is going to be so exciting!" Urgo clapped his hands together. Sam rolled her eyes.

A/N: Tell me what you think. Reviews are always appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: AN OPPOTUNIY NOT TO BE MISSED

CHAPTER: Chapter 13

AUTHOR: ENGLEMYER

PAIRINGS: SAM AND JACK OF COURSE

SPOILERS: ANYTHING UP TO THE DEATH OF JACOB SO THREADS AND BEFORE. MAYBE I MIGHT ADD A BIT OF SEASEON 9.

DISCLAIMER: see first chapter.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but I thought it was needed. So hope you like it.

CHAPTER13!

"PLEASSEE COLONEL CARTER PLEASE!" Urgo shouted.

"Urgo how many times do I have to say No!" Carter said slightly getting annoyed.

"What's he doing to you Mum?" Ally asked sitting beside her frustrated mother.

"Urgo is just being a pest, that's all." Sam said as she and Jack had not told Ally yet, since they wanted to do tell her together.

"Urgo no. If I find out you go to Daniel and Teal'c, I swear I will remove you myself!" Sam declared sharply.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to be so mean. Last time I came here you were the nicest but now, you're the worst. You're starting to act like O'Neill!" Urgo sulked.

"Well that's bad luck. You can go play with Daniel and Teal'c if you behave yourself. Clear?" Sam suggested.

"Fine!" Urgo went in a poof.

Ally was in fits of hysterics over her mother's behavior due to her not being able to see Urgo.

"What's so funny?" Sam looked down at herself self consciously and then at Ally.

"Ok mum, put your self in my shoes…boots. What would you be doing if you saw me talking to thin air?" Ally giggled.

"I see you point." Sam stated. Sam shifted so she could sit up.

"So what's the big deal about Urgo speaking to Daniel and Teal'c anyway?" Ally asked.

"It's complicated, but I will tell you as soon as your father gets here."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Ally pushed as she knew her mother didn't want to go any further.

"Its important, and I want your father to be here."

"But why?" Sam could see Ally was trying to aggravate her by using her annoying 'Jack questioning' techniques.

"You are so much like your father you know." Sam stated.

"Yes, your point?"

"Never mind…speak of the devil." Jack walked through the curtains and wrapped them back around to block out anybody from seeing in.

"Hey." Jack kissed Ally's forehead, kissed Sam's lips, and rubbed her stomach.

"Oh, you could have just told me." Ally stated.

"What?" Sam said innocently.

"Sorry, Al I wanted to be here." Jack scuffed her hair.

"Yeah, no problem." She smiled and hit him playfully on the arm.

"What was that for?" Jack said sarcastically. Ally just smiled.

"Oh that's it, your so gonna get it." Jack picked her up and tickled her non stop.

"Dad sto..stop it, its…mum help." Ally tried to say as she was in fits of laughter.

"Jack, stop it." Sam asked.

"But Sam, she hit me." Jack said pretending to be hurt.

"Good point, continue." Sam laughed.

"Yes mam." Jack continued tickling her.

"I can't breathe!" Ally laughed again.

"Alright that's enough." Brightman walked in and clapped her hands.

"Sorry doctor." Sam apologized.

"General O'Neill, Ally, could I please have some time with Colonel Carter?"

"Sure. Colonel behave." Jack said sarcastically as Ally pointed her finger at her mimicking her dad.

"Yes sir." Sam complied.

"If you're good, you can have some cake." Jack smiled.

"There's cake?"

"My idea." Jack and Ally left the infirmary.

"So, what's wrong with me now?" Sam asked.

"Just checking your vitals."

"Oh. Then why did you excuse Ally and the General?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were up to going home and see if the little ones ok."

"Oh, so are we?"

"We'll soon find out."

A/N: Hope you liked it, tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: AN OPPOTUNIY NOT TO BE MISSED

CHAPTER: Chapter 13

AUTHOR: ENGLEMYER

PAIRINGS: SAM AND JACK OF COURSE

SPOILERS: ANYTHING UP TO THE DEATH OF JACOB SO THREADS AND BEFORE. MAYBE I MIGHT ADD A BIT OF SEASEON 9.

DISCLAIMER: see first chapter.

A/N: OMG it has taken so long to get this chapter up! Sorry it took so long I am up to my neck in homework; I have exams in 2 weeks! This is my holiday break. It's for two weeks, so we'll see how much I can update. Before I forget, thanks for all the reviews I love them all and please keep them coming. Finally this story is nearly coming to an end. So please keep reading!

"Well Colonel Carter you seem to be doing much better. With a good sleep and you being on the IV your vitals are back to normal." Dr Brightman confirmed.

"That's good. So when to we do the ultrasound and when can I get rid of the IV?" Sam asked relieved and anxious.

"We can do take the IV out right now if you like." The doctor said removing the tube from her arm and placing a band aid over her wound.

"And now for the Ultrasound." Sam instructed.

After Jack had been ushered back into the room and now was sitting beside Sam holding her hand waiting for the Doctor to turn the screen on.

"Ok, let's do this." Brightman stated.

She lifted the mechanical device onto Sam's stomach and spread the gel across. A slight pound appeared on the machine

"Is that her?" Sam asked.

"Yes. She has a very strong heart beat and she is moving around a lot, but she seems to be fine." Sam and Jack locked eyes and Jack kissed her tenderly.

"Hey guys!" Daniel and Teal'c pulled back the curtains just as Sam and Jack kissed. Though the ultra sound was still on Sam's stomach.

Jack pulled back and turned his head to the boys.

"Hi." Sam said.

"What wer…wha…what's going on here?" Daniel asked.

"Well something important until you barged in." Jack muttered.

"You guys were…um…kissin…" Jack interrupted.

"Don't Daniel." Jack said.

"Sam?" Daniel questioned.

"I was having an ultrasound Daniel, nothing big." Sam stated the obvious.

"Yes, but…are you pregnant?" Sam nodded.

"Wow."

"I am in agreement with Daniel Jackson…Wow." Teal'c stated.

"Well this is awkward." Jack stated.

"It's getting there" Sam finished.

"So how long have you two been…" Daniel waved hi hand back and forth. "…a you two?"

"Since we went fishing." Sam replied.

"And how long have you been a two?" Teal'c raised his eyebrow at Daniel.

"Well, you just pushed in on the first meet and greet with the camera." Jack muttered.

"In other words not long." Sam finished.

"SURPRISE!" Urgo popped out.

"I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE A SURPRISE!" Urgo shouted.

"That you did." Teal'c replied.

A/N: I know, short but there will be another really soon! Please review, I love and thrive them!


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: AN OPPOTUNIY NOT TO BE MISSED

CHAPTER: Chapter 15

AUTHOR: ENGLEMYER

PAIRINGS: SAM AND JACK OF COURSE

SPOILERS: ANYTHING UP TO THE DEATH OF JACOB SO THREADS AND BEFORE. MAYBE I MIGHT ADD A BIT OF SEASEON 9.

DISCLAIMER: see first chapter.

A/N: So 2 in one week, that's got to be good! Anyways thanks to all those who reviewed. I am great full for each one!

"Urgo we told you not to tell them!" Jack pronounced annoyed.

"Well. General O'Neill I was bored and Daniel and Teal'c just would not play so I had to do something to get there attention!" Urgo retorted.

"Right." Sam muttered.

"GENERAL O'NEILL TO THE LEVEL 28…GENERAL O'NEILL!" The P.A sounded.

"Well that's my cue." Jack told Sam. He leant down and kissed her gently.

"Sorry." He whispered. He pulled back from there kiss and stood up.

"Well guys I'll see ya later!" Jack said as he walked out of the infirmary.

"By Jack." Sam whispered.

"Colonel Carter can we see pictures now pleassseeee!" Urgo screeched pointing at the monitor.

"Hold on," Sam replied getting up.

"I'll get them Sam you stay there." Daniel said as he reached for the photos.

"Wow Sam, looks like we've got a little Thor amongst us." Daniel joked.

"Funny Daniel. Anyway, Urgo you promised not to tell." Sam said annoyed.

"I didn't, I swear, I just told Daniel and Teal'c there was a surprise for them." Urgo said innocently.

"Great." Sam sighed.

Jack walked down the corridor and down the elevator. He was greeted at the control room by Walter.

"Sir we have found Togar's home address. We have had a lock." Walter informed.

"Ok, I will get myself and SG1 geared up and ready to go. We'll leave at 1600."

"Yes sir." Walter replied.

"Sir?" Walter asked as Jack was leaving to inform his previous team mates.

"Yes?"

"How's Colonel Carter?" Walter asked as all the people in the control room stared at the General.

"Ah…she's fine." Jack said as he walked down the stairs.

When he got to his office he rang the malp room to get hold of Ally. The phone rang twice and then Siler picked up.

"Siler?"

"Hi Siler, is ah…Ally there?" Jack asked.

"Yeah sir I'll get her for you sir." Siler called Ally and past the phone to her.

"Hello?" Ally spoke into the phone.

"Hi, are you ready to go on your first mission?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Ally beamed.

"Ok, be geared up and ready to go and meet me in the control room at 1530."

"Yes sir…thanks dad."

"No problem, just be ready." Jack hung up the phone with a proud look on his face. He then shifted in his chair and realized he had to get to the infirmary to inform he's 'team mates'. He looked at his watched and saw it was 1430 so he didn't have a lot of time. He walked out of his office and headed for the infirmary.

As her entered the infirmary he noticed that Sam was being bombarded with questions from Daniel. He 'strutted' (a/n: I thought it was funny how Jack struts in divide and conquer on the way to get the Zayt'arc testing lol.) down the infirmary and sat next to Sam.

"Guy's we're leaving to Togar's home world at 1600, be geared up and in the control room by 1530." Jack stated.

"How did Walter get a lock?" Carter asked.

"He said that Siler had to fix one of the chevrons or something…needed to be oiled." Jack said. Sam smiled.

"Is Al coming on this mission?" Sam asked.

"Yep, she is really excited." Jack said proudly.

"Um guys, don't mean to be rude, but can we have a little privacy here?" Jack asked.

"Sure, we'll be getting geared up, come on Urgo." Daniel, Teal'c and Urgo left.

"What's wrong Jack?" Sam asked as he kissed her forehead.

"I don't know if you can travel through the gate if you're pregnant." Jack stated.

"Way ahead of you, Brightman cleared me a half an hour ago." Sam smiled.

"Ok, go and get geared up." Jack said jokingly demanding.

"Yes sir," she mocked.

SG1 along with Ally and Jack all stood in the gate room as the chevron 7 locked. The big swoosh was meter's from there faces as they all stood in ore staring at it.

"Move out!" Jack directed.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that the next chap will give you some detail's on Ally's life please review regardless if you liked or disliked!


End file.
